The Reunion
by sssj
Summary: Ten years after the war with the Indian Trading Company, it is time that Will, the captain of the Flying Dutchman, will return. Jack and Elizabeth are both eager to see him. And how are their feelings when seeing William again after ten years?


Dear Elizabeth: How do you do these days? How is your dear Turner by the way. It s been another ten years, you must be exciting about meeting with him, I believe. The sea is a dangerous place, love. I sincerely hope that you will never deal with us pirates. Ah, you know, a pirate like me is not likely to write a letter, I mean, so formally. I know you like to write letters to each other so, I just do as Romans do. Actually Mr. Gibbs is writing these for me. I speak, he writes down and that be it (that s really a hard work, you know the way Jack speaks, terrible). Do you remember that compass? The one pointing to something you want most in this world. I had it in my hand now, again. Surprisingly it shows up wherever I am, it s just like I am the one it wants most in this world. I am not quite sure but, recently, there is something wrong with it. Wherever I go, that compass only points to one direction - the direction of the maelstrom. Remember that? That beautiful war with the Indian Trading Company. That was a sad period of memory, I know that, love. But we have had no choice but make your lovely Will the captain of the Flying Dutchman. So let us stop here and talk about something more important - that s why I write this letter to you. Will is coming back in these days, and I hope we could see him back together. We survived thousands of disasters together, didn t we? If you generously accept my suggestion, I would be quite appreciative. It s hard to tell but in deed I miss you, both of you. I am a human anyway. Best regards,  
Captain Jack Sparrow

You look good, Mrs Swan, nay, Mrs Turner. You too, Jack. Elizabeth smiled. She looked still young and beautiful as she were ten years ago. Jack remembered those tiny moments they have spent and felt at a bit loss. Welcome aboard the Pearl, Mrs. Yet he was still the same as in the past. His hands are always not in their place and he always sounds funny, as he were. Ready to meet with your beloved Will Turner? More than that, actually. She looked far away. Her sight reached the end of the sea, where there was the sunset. They are all waiting for that. Aye, flash of green, at which time a soul is sailing back from the dead place. The sun sank. Light becomes dimer and dimer. At the very moment when the sun disappeared, all of them saw the green flash burning like fire. That was beautiful. A small boat appeared by the skyline, on which they could saw, be a man with a white kerchief on his head. Will! Elizabeth could not help herself but cried out. It s been ten years they have been apart, and it s been too long for them to meet each other again. Even though she always saw him in her sweet dream, she could not help herself when she truly saw that man she had long been missing. Jack spotted all these. His heart sank a bit, for a reason he himself did not quite know. However, he concealed that feeling, hid it away from anyone, including himself. He was nervous when facing William Turner. He remembered the first time they met, in the blacksmith workshop they had their first fight against each other. They have experienced so much, till the very last moment. They have been through life and death, friendship and betrayal, several times. They are quite familiar with those things, as they how are familiar with each other. The couple embraced each other at the first sight. Tears rolled down Elizabeth s cheek and on her face be the most wonderful smile people could probably ever seen. William Turner, the man whose heart has been bind to the Flying Dutchman, however, was thinking about something else. His beloved lover was right there in his arms, but he noticed his old friend, Jack Sparrow, and caught his expression about their deeds. Will, Jack spoke, in a quite different way from what he did before, it s been a long time. Aye, William looked straight at that man, he who was nit that ready to see him coming back from the dangerous sea. Then they just all left the world silence. The Black Pearl floated in silence as well, as the sun went down and the night covered the whole world. The three of them gathered together in the captain s cabin, where Rum is served already to celebrate this hero s return. Apparently Jack was drunk. He began speaking something that is hard for people to understand, although he himself was not someone understandable very often. Will, he called, do you still remember that day when we met each other in the Royal Port? Aye you might, I know that. Do you miss me? William stayed silence, recalling something he did remember. Elizabeth had fallen asleep, so the only man facing him was drunk Jack Sparrow, a man of mystery. He once hated him, then admired him. But in order to save his lover and father, he betrayed him. Then they found each other actually had something in common - that they are just alike. Their experience through life and death had built rigid emotion between them, a kind of feeling hard to express. He did not know what to do at present yet, but leaving early in the morning. He just left the two who missed him for ten years and sailed back for his destiny. Love is something luxurious for him, who is the captain of the Dutchman. He does, Davy Johns does. But he does not consider himself as a pity, for he acquires freedom. He does not regret it. This is what pirates do, actually. 


End file.
